


THAT Couple

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Public Display of Affection, just a little something, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: It seemed like Theo was always “that boyfriend”. He didn’t care what other people thought just as long as his baby was happy. Luckily, Liam was always “that boyfriend”; the one who was too busy being in love with his significant other to even notice they made other people uncomfortable and get embarrassed about it. Theo though, he knew full well it made people uncomfortable. He just didn’t care.





	THAT Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this because I wanted to put the instrument line into something but couldn't figure out how to add it into anything. I also thought it would be funny if Theo was just talking about tickling Liam but they all had to go and think dirty XD haha I may use it in something else in the furture though
> 
> *not betaed

“What do you mean you can’t be a part of the band?” Alec asked, hurt in his voice. “You said you could play an instrument.”

“You can play an instrument?” Stiles asked, turning around from his spot on the couch to give Theo a skeptical, questioning look.

Theo smirked. “Yeah.”

“What instrument?”

“Liam.”

Liam’s cheeks flushed red and, from his spot next to Stiles on the couch, he looked up at Theo with his eyes wide and a smile playing at his lips.

“Ew, gross, dude,” Stiles complained. “TMI.”

“It’s music to my ears,” Theo drawled, running his fingers through Liam’s hair.

**_It seemed like Theo was always “that boyfriend”. He didn’t care what other people thought just as long as his baby was happy. Luckily, Liam was always “that boyfriend”; the one who was too busy being in love with his significant other to even notice they made other people uncomfortable and get embarrassed about it. Theo though, he knew full well it made people uncomfortable. He just didn’t care._ **

“I heard you can paint,” Lydia informed Theo. “I was wondering if you’d be interesting in painting something for-”

“Is the subject going to be naked?”

“No.”

“Is it going to be Liam?”

Lydia frowned, not believing she’d walked into the trap. “No.”

Theo shrugged. “Sorry. It’s out of my jurisdiction. I only paint if-”

“You said enough,” Lydia said putting her hand up to silence him. “I’ll ask someone who isn’t a pervert.”

As she walked away, Theo called out. “I’m not a pervert if he’s my boyfriend!” He turned to his boyfriend who was still sitting next to him and smiled. “Right, baby?”

“Mhm.”

**_It wasn’t always with words though. Sometimes Theo could just LOOK at Liam a certain way and it bugged people._ **

As Mason and Corey talked to Scott on the phone, Theo found himself getting distracted. He was making intense eye contact with Liam. It started out innocent enough. A smile but then he didn’t look away.

Eventually, it turned predatory and-

“Will you stop it?” Mason snapped at him. “We’re having a conversation.”

“We weren’t doing anything,” Theo insisted.

“Yes, you were! You were looking at him!”

“I’m allowed to look at my-”

“Theo, keep your eyes off my beta,” Scott said through the phone and Theo shut his mouth and pouted at Liam.

**_That pack thought it was something they would grow out of as they got used to dating but they were wrong. Even after a year and a half of them being together, they were “that couple”._ **

Scott and Derek were standing in the hallway of the hospital discussing something when the janitors closet door burst open, spewing Theo and Liam out all disheveled and breathless.

Derek crossed his arms. “Huh, I wonder what you two were doing in there.”

“Uh… “ Liam chuckled and stuttered. “Cleaning.”

Theo threw his arm around Liam and smirked suggestively. “I’m his janitor.”

“Right,” Derek said and gestured towards them. “Your zipper’s undone.”

Liam's eyes went wide and he found himself scurrying to glance at Theo's zipper. “Liam broke it.” Theo smirked when he felt Liam blushing. “With his teeth.”

Scott put his foot down and pointed towards the exit if the building. “Get out.”

“I'd listen to the alpha before you have to listen to his mom,” Derek added.

**_Unfortunately, being “that couple” made the pack not really be able to take them seriously. They even did what they could to put physical barriers between them so that the pack didn't have to suffer._ **

Theo and Liam walked into the living room, holding hands, ready for movie night. Theo let Liam sit first because he's capable of being a gentleman but before he could sit next to him, Mason and Corey shoved into him, squeezing their butts into the spot Theo was going to take. “Uh. Excuse me.”

Before Theo could get Liam's attention, Mason stole it with something on his phone. Theo would get his revenge… right then!

He picked up Corey, scooted him over and sat in between him and his boyfriend. Both of then glared. “It doesn't feel so good, does it?!”

“Corey and I aren’t inappropriate!”

Theo raised an eyebrow, not quite believing him.

“Most of the time,” Mason added.

Mason ended up regretting it because that just means he had to be in between it all.

_**But despite them being “that couple”, they were still very sweet sometimes and it was obvious they really loved each other.** _

Theo was staring at Liam again. It was different though. There was nothing but admiration in those pupils of his. Liam was his man and he loved him.

“What are you looking at?” Liam asked when he realized Theo was staring.

Theo smiled. “My whole world.”

“Oh. Yuck. Come on,” Stiles complained. “Do you have to turn him on at the dinner table?”

Theo wasn’t discouraged by his words. He only cared about Liam and Liam was sitting there next to him smiling beautifully. What everyone else thought didn’t mean a whole lot. As long as Liam knew he cared, the world would keep spinning.


End file.
